Olhos Verdes
by Snake Eyes BR
Summary: FINALIZADA. Uma inocente poesia escrita num pergaminho perdido dentro de um livro emprestado seria capaz de trazer à tona sentimentos ocultos no coração? Harry/Hermione, pós-Hogwarts - Universo Alternativo.


* * *

OLHOS VERDES

* * *

São uns olhos verdes, verdes,  
Uns olhos de verde-mar,  
Quando o tempo vai bonança;  
Uns olhos cor de esperança,  
Uns olhos por que morri;  
Que ai de mi!  
Nem já sei qual fiquei sendo  
Depois que os vi!

Como duas esmeraldas,  
Iguais na forma e na cor,  
Têm luz mais branda e mais forte,  
Diz uma – vida, outra – morte;  
Uma – loucura, outra – amor.  
Mas ai de mi!  
Nem já sei qual fiquei sendo  
Depois que os vi!

São verdes da cor do prado,  
Exprimem qualquer paixão,  
Tão facilmente se inflamam,  
Tão meigamente derramam  
Fogo e luz do coração;  
Mas ai de mi!  
Nem já sei qual fiquei sendo  
Depois que os vi!

São uns olhos verdes, verdes,  
Que podem também brilhar;  
Não são de um verde embaçado,  
Mas verdes da cor do prado,  
Mas verdes da cor do mar.  
Mas ai de mi!  
Nem já sei qual fiquei sendo  
Depois que os vi!

Como se lê num espelho,  
Pude ler nos olhos seus!  
Os olhos mostram a alma,  
Que as ondas postas em calma  
Também refletem os céus;  
Mas ai de mi!  
Nem já sei qual fiquei sendo  
Depois que os vi!

Dizei vós, ó meus amigos,  
Se vos perguntam por mi,  
Que eu vivo só da lembrança  
De uns olhos cor de esperança,  
De uns olhos verdes que vi!  
Que ai de mi!  
Nem já sei qual fiquei sendo  
Depois que os vi!

Dizei vós: Triste do bardo!  
Deixou-se de amor finar!  
Vi uns olhos verdes, verdes,  
Uns olhos da cor do mar:  
Eram verdes sem esperança,  
Davam amor sem amar!  
Que ai de mi!  
Não pertenço mais à vida  
Depois que os vi!

* * *

Harry ficou estático por alguns segundos, como se assimilando as palavras que acabara de ler naquele pergaminho amarrotado que segurava em sua mão. Como se voltasse a si, piscou os olhos em profusão e meneou negativamente a cabeça, como se para despertar de um sono ligeiro, dobrando o pergaminho e colocando-o novamente entre as folhas do grosso livro que segurava com a outra mão.

Fechando num baque abafado, enfiou o livro embaixo do braço e saiu apressado, tentando não se importar com o que acabara de ler, afinal sua próxima aula era demasiado importante e que exigia enorme concentração, não podia deixar se perder em pensamentos involuntários por causa de um pequeno texto escrito na caligrafia miúda e apertada de Hermione, não havia nada de mais ali... Não havia? Por que aquilo o estava incomodando, então?

Chacoalhou com raiva a cabeça, levando a mão livre ao cabelo, despenteando-o ainda mais quando a sua intenção era a de assentar os fios. Que coisa mais sem noção essa, a de ficar perturbado por um texto escrito por Hermione dentro do livro da moça que ele havia emprestado!

"—Tentando se enganar, Harry Potter?"

O texto, ou poesia, em si não era importante. Tinha conhecimento de que Hermione vinha já, há algum tempo, escrevendo coisas do tipo, então era algo a ser considerado 'normal'... mas... "—Olhos verdes"?

Poderiam ser mil coisas ou uma somente.. ou ainda coisa alguma! E o melhor, naquele momento, era necessário crer que era coisa alguma. Ali não era Hogwarts, era Harvard. Não daria pra dar jeitinhos e contar com a ajuda de professores simpatizantes. Ali Harry Potter era um aluno como qualquer outro e se quisesse ter um futuro realmente brilhante independente de gloriosos atos heróicos – e loucos, infantis e inconseqüentes – teria que dar o melhor de si e muito mais na Universidade, pois prometera a si mesmo e a todos que lhe são caros de que seria algo além do sortudo "menino que sobreviveu e derrotou Lorde Voldemort".

Depois de tantos anos de intenso convívio com Hermione, esta o influenciou positivamente no conceito de que inteligência e conhecimento são insubstituíveis, e que você os tem ou não, e sorte alguma do destino influenciaria no caminho que tomasse por essa alameda.

Hermione o influenciou muito e continua a influenciar...

—Mione... Merlin, seria possível!

* * *

Hermione já se encontrava em sala de aula, na primeira fileira de carteiras, quando Harry entrou esbaforido, mais pela tensão do que pela caminhada rápida dos jardins até ali. Como um poderoso imã a atrair uma pequena peça de metal, os olhos de Harry foram atraídos diretamente para a moça que se debruçava sobre livro e cadernos postos na carteira. Os cabelos longos presos no alto da cabeça por um rabo-de-cavalo pendiam-se em cachos que se esparramavam sobre os ombros da garota. Harry prendeu a respiração e ficou por instantes fitando aquela imagem que já vira centenas de vezes nos dez anos de convivência com Hermione, mas jamais percebera a beleza simples e a sensualidade ingênua naquele ato trivial da amiga. Porém, seu instante mágico foi quebrado por outros alunos que o empurraram para entrar na sala, já que Harry ficou como que plantado na porta.

—Acorda, Potter! Tá trancando a passagem!

—Ops! F-foi mal!

Aproveitando o impulso do empurrão, Harry foi até a mesa de Hermione que acabou notando a presença do rapaz pela pequena confusão que se formou na porta. A garota dirigia a ele um largo sorriso que lhe era tão típico, mas que para Harry foi extasiante... Como foi possível ele jamais ter percebido o quão lindo e convidativo poderia ser aquele sorriso?

—...você está me ouvindo, Harry? – Perguntava divertida Hermione, por entre uma singela risada.

Sem graça, Harry deu-se conta do seu semi-transe e respondeu gaguejante por entre uma risada forçada, apenas para disfarçar sua gafe e seu embaraço.

—Ah! Hehe.. de-desculpa, Mione! O-o que foi mesmo o que você perguntou?

—Perguntei se era esse livro mesmo de que estava precisando? – A moça apontava para o livro que Harry segurava junto de sua bolsa sob o braço.

—O livro? Ah! S-sim, é esse mesmo! M-mas eu gostaria de ficar mais um tempo com ele, s-se você não for precisar pra agora, claro! – Mentiu Harry, já que não era esse o livro de que estava precisando no momento, mas se o devolvesse agora não poderia ler novamente a poesia e analisá-la.

—Pode ficar o tempo que for preciso, Harry. Se for necessário, podemos estudar juntos, não é problema algum.

—T-tá legal, mas.. eu tenho que arranjar um lugar pra mim antes que o professor apareça...

Harry já havia dando dois passos em avanço para o final da sala quando se deteve e voltou-se para Hermione por sobre o ombro.

—Eeh.. g-gostaria de falar com você na saída, Mione.. poderia me esperar antes de ir embora?

—É claro que sim... mas, está com algum problema, Harry? – O sorriso de Hermione se desmanchou numa expressão de preocupação.

—Problema? – Harry respondeu como se isso fosse uma pergunta absurda; ponderou por efêmeros instantes e sorriu com confiança. —Não há absolutamente nenhum problema..

Harry retirou-se para as últimas carteiras no fundo da sala que ainda não estavam ocupadas. Estava irracionalmente feliz... aliás, toda a sua atitude desde quando leu o texto que Hermione escreveu até aquele momento era irracional. Será possível que algo tão simples poderia ter desencadeado tal reação? Ou será que apenas veio à superfície algo que estava escondido em seu coração?

A aula se passou sem que Harry percebesse. Em sua mente apenas passavam as palavras escritas naquela poesia... uma poesia feita por Hermione, que falava de alguém de olhos verdes...

* * *

O sol já se punha no horizonte coberto de altos prédios e densas nuvens no céu tingido de vermelho, um avermelhado escuro que se esvaecia pelo manto negro que avançava sobre a abóbada celeste e a Terra. Uma brisa forte que soprava prometia que a noite seria fresca e algumas estrelas já começavam a reluzir ao lado oposto do crepúsculo.

Harry estava recostado à grade de proteção de uma imensa figueira, onde se abrigava, de braços cruzados sobre o peito, da brisa fria que soprava. Havia um pequeno buraco no chão de terra em que cutucava com o bico do tênis, tentando aliviar sua ansiedade no mesmo instante em que se censurava por sentimento e atitude tão tola. Por que diabos teria ele ficado tão perturbado com aquele texto! Infeliz momento em que pegou aquilo para ler! Se tivesse sido um pouco mais bem-educado, jamais teria aberto aquele pergaminho e lido o que ali estava escrito... mas.. e se talvez aquilo tenha sido posto justamente no livro que emprestou para que ele realmente visse?

—Argh! Droga! – Sussurrou enraivecido por entre os dentes, levando as mãos aos cabelos e bagunçando-os energeticamente.

—Cabelo liso é mesmo um problema quando venta forte, não é mesmo? – Perguntou uma divertida Hermione, que quase fez Harry cair para trás com o susto de sua repentina aparição.

—Mione! V-você aparatou! Não ouvi nenhum estalido..

—Aéreo do jeito que estava, duvido muito que você tivesse ouvido uma bomba, Harry.. mas não, não aparatei.

Alguns segundos se passaram com os dois olhado para a cara do outro sem nada dizerem. Hermione, com seu semblante alegre e tranqüilo, apenas esperava o que Harry tinha a lhe dizer, porém este se encontrava parado num estado como se sua mente o tivesse abandonado.

Hermione resolveu quebrar aquele silêncio, que já começava a ficar engraçado. Ela não queria ter que cair na gargalhada por causa de seu tolo amigo, ao menos não na cara dele.

—Então, Harry? O que tem para falar comigo?

—Eh, bem... "Presta atenção, cara! Aqui não é hora nem lugar para isso! Não vá dar passo maior que a perna e fazer papel de otário!" —Bem.. hoje é sexta e.. não ta afim de dar uma esticada antes de ir pra casa? Faz tempo que a gente não vai a uma cafeteria jogar conversa fora...

—Huum... tá ok, então! Já que você acha que aqui não é um bom ambiente para contar o que tem a me dizer...

—Não é isso, juro! "Quem jura, mente, Potter!" Só to afim de fazer algo que não fazemos há tempos!

—Saímos na semana passada, Harry... mas, tudo bem, imprevistos acontecem e se você acha que lá é melhor para me falar o que tem aí lhe incomodando...

"—Então será que o pergaminho com a poesia foi mesmo posto dentro do livro propositalmente por Hermione! Merlin! Por que nunca notei nada antes!" —Ei! Por que tem tanta certeza que tenho algo importante para te dizer, Mione?

—Por que... – Hermione vira-se e encara Harry. —...estou vendo isso nos seus olhos...

Harry apenas responde com um sorriso singelo e confidente no rosto, agora crendo veemente que Hermione escrevera aquilo para ele, de que a moça está disposta de algo além de amizade...

* * *

Fim  
By **Snake Eyes** – maio de 2005.

* * *

Snake chacoalhando os guizos:  
Saudações!  
Essa shortfic é só pra dizer que ainda estou vivo, mas um tanto debilitado pelo longo período recluso no ergástulo a que me encontrava aprisionado nas profundezas da mente tortuosa do meu tirânico Ego Titular, que de uma hora para outra tornou-se um egoísta egocêntrico e que só pensa em si próprio e esquece de que outras pessoas vivem junto a ele!  
Estou debilitado pelo longo tempo de reclusão – que se perpetuará por mais algum tempo, help! – e sem condições de reassumir as outras fics que ainda estão em andamento (Animago Mortis, Anjo Avernal e Caleidoscópio) e que NÃO FORAM ABANDONADAS, garanto! Então, para desenferrujar um pouco os neurônios e dedos, escrevi rapidamente esta shortfic, mais para vos saudar, matar um pouquinho a saudade de vocês e do FFnet e satisfazer um pouco a vontade de algumas leitoras que me pediam uma fic com HH... não foi lá grandes coisas mas espero que tenham apreciado.  
Bjus!

N/A: O poema "Olhos Verdes" é de autoria de Gonçalves Dias. Segue aqui uma breve biografia deste expoente do romantismo brasileiro:  
Em 1823, nas proximidades da vila de Caxias, no Maranhão, nasceu Antônio Gonçalves Dias, filho do comerciante português e concubina mestiça. Aos 25 anos, com a morte do pai, seguiu para Coimbra, Portugal, onde estudou Direito e iniciou suas atividades literárias, publicando alguns poemas, entre os quais a famosa "Canção do Exílio". Formado, retornou ao Brasil e aproximou-se do grupo de Gonçalves de Magalhães. Dedicou-se ao magistério e ao jornalismo, alem da literatura. Em 1846, publicou "Primeiros Cantos", que lhe trouxeram renome de poeta, confirmado por suas obras posteriores. Participou de diversas missões governamentais no Brasil e no exterior. Em 1864, doente, regressando da Europa, morreu no naufrágio do navio Ville de Boulogne, já próximo à costa do Maranhão.

P/S: Acho que a fic tá inacabada... talvez eu ainda volte com este mesmo capítulo, só que com mais coisas pela frente. Deixem seus comentário para que eu saiba que o esforço será válido... ou quem sabe este seja apenas um piloto para uma nova série de fic? Não sei, não sei...


End file.
